Without You
by TheNameIsJo
Summary: Sesshomaru falls in love with Kagura, Rin is feeling strange new feelings, she is suddenly attacked by her lord. Thoughts of running away fill her mind and it's all apart of Naraku's plan. And what does Kikyo have to do with it? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Note: In this story Rin is thirteen. Naraku was never defeated by InuYasha and his gang.

Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was calm. It's powerful wind had died hours earlier, the moon full and bright. Not even a cloud dared to come over the mountains and darken the clear, starry sky. A true summer night as it should be seen.

But the two figures standing across from each other were not interested in nature's offerings. They hadn't noticed or even cared about the beautiful sight that surrounded them.

However, one of the figures had been watching a single noticeable glowing shape. It made the night all the more glamorous but it's true nature was not as pleasant. For what the person…or rather demon was looking at was a soul collector.

It was wrapped around it's master's waist with a loose grip. It's glittering head rested upon the priestess's shoulder. It glared at the gloomy baboon fur coat before it.

"Showing yourself after all this time?" She asked sarcastically.

"You have nerve, Kikyo. I could just as easily ask if you were still a walking corpse." He chuckled.

Her glare became more serious. Obviously her weak spot had been prodded at.

"If I wanted insults I could have gotten them from someone better than you….Why have you come here?" She skipped the small talk.

Her soul collector stirred cautiously on her shoulder.

"You should know by now…" His eyes gleamed into hers.

She laughed, "Ah. You mean the jewel fragment? Yes I've collected a few."

"Why? I thought you instructed me to gather them."

"I did," she petted the gatherers head, "but I ran across some while traveling. I don't intend to use them…Just something to collect as I go."

He took a step towards her, "May I have them? I assure you I will be more than generous with them."

She giggled, "Silly Naraku. It's always been obvious what you will do with these."

She reached into her kimono top and revealed a small vile of shards. Three to be exact.

The half demon smiled, "If you give them to me I will owe you an enormous debt."

"Debt? You would never fulfill such a thing." She angrily turned from the creature and headed back along her way. She never had a permanent goal but wandering and helping the needy was her true calling. Where ever her assistance was needed or wanted.

"What if I brought you a soul and tended to a need you may have?"

She looked over her shoulder, "A pathetic soul? That's the best you can do?"

The half breed took another step closer, "Your body is fueled by the souls of grieving females. What if I could obtain a girl's soul so filled with hatred and misery that it may completely stabilize your body?"

She turned completely to face him, "And where would you find such a girl?"

He smiled, "Don't you worry about that. …Do we have a deal?"

She eyed him suspiciously but nodded.

"When you get the girl bring her to the sacred tree. I shall wait for you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The miasma clouded the air in a thick mist. The atmosphere was no longer breathable by humans or small demons. It surrounded the lands near the castle it shielded. Clouds of it washed the ground and thickened the pathway up the mountain. It engulfed the castle itself but dare not enter the fortress's chambers.

The wind demon fanned herself as the miasma kept the grueling heat inside the domain. She sighed heavily at the irritation it caused.

"Hot Kagura?" Her master smirked.

She growled, "Why have I been summoned?"

He laughed at her annoyance. It gave him pleasure knowing he made her miserable.

"I have an assignment for you…I might reward you if it's done right."

She stayed silent but rejoiced in her mind. It had been years since he allowed her access to the outside world. The castle had been her home for so long she'd almost forgotten how it looked outdoors.

"What assignment?"

"I would like you to seduce a demon. Make him fall in love with you. And then kill him."

She frowned, "Why go through the trouble when I could easily kill him upfront?"

"Because if you did not make him fall for you my plan wouldn't work. Do as I say."

She hissed under her breath.

He glared at her, "Take this."

He threw a small vile of powder at her. She merely caught it and looked at it's strange contents. A simple pink chalky substance. Through the bottle she could smell it's awful fragrance.

"What…"

"It's a love spell of sorts. Make him consume it. You will have no problems afterwards." He smirked.

She nodded and stood.

"And who is this demon exactly?"

"The great lord Sesshomaru." He chuckled wickedly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's short but I want to set the plot up so we can get going with all the good junk later. Please review.


	2. Demon Love

Alright time to get more into it. Hehehe.

Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A mixture of sweet hums and grunts filled the air. The humming, from a young girl who was designing a flower wreath for her lord. The grunting, from the two headed dragon sunbathing behind her.

The human giggled at the beast's strange little noises. Almost as if it was trying to talk with her. The extra sounds were pleasant to her ears as she weaved the stems of the pretties into a pattern.

She looked over at the dragon, "You're so adorable Ah-Un."

The beast buried one of it's heads in the ground as the other turned away. An embarrassed powerful demon, who would have thought?

Rin smiled, "I didn't mean to em…"

She was cut off as she heard her imp master running up the hill. Screaming and rambling no less.

'That no good…Oh I should. Wretch!" He walked past the confused human.

"Master Jaken, what's wrong?"

He turned to her, "Can't you see I'm angry, girl! Now be quiet!"

She blinked a few times with more confusion, "I know you're angry. I just wanted to know why."

"Quiet!" He went off into the forest still yelling.

Rin sighed. She sometimes wished he'd open up to her more. Even if he acted a bit more like their dog lord than maybe she could talk to him. Sure their master was silent but he was gentle. If Jaken would be quiet and at least pretend to be interested in what the mortal had to say than perhaps they could be better friends.

She looked over to Ah-Un, who had just pulled it's head from the dirt. It shook and tilted it's head. A confused expression upon it's face.

"Ah-Un? Do you think this has something to do with the way Lord Sesshomaru has been acting?"

She spoke to the beast like it would answer with a reasonable explanation. But even as she asked the dragon knew the answer in it's mind. As the girl did.

The lord had been acting strangely lately. He would leave and not come back for over two days. And when he did return he seemed dazed and always smiling. He wouldn't speak but it was obvious something good kept happening to him. Which for the human was great, she wanted him to be happy. For the imp he seemed angry about it. And now today he seemed more upset about it than ever. Maybe the lord had said something to upset him? Or did he see something that made him so angry?

Rin pondered these thoughts as she finished up her tiny masterpiece. A pink and red heart wreath. Made out of the best flowers she could find.

"I hope Lord Sesshomaru comes back before they wither." She smiled in prayer that he would.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day dragged on into the night. The sun had finally rested, allowing the moon to come out. The flowers went into slumber as demons emerged for the nightly feeding.

As for the lonely duo that stayed hidden in the forest in was not such a peaceful night. They hadn't yet eaten but both felt no need. They lost their appetites over the stressful thoughts they shared.

Jaken thought of the commotion he'd experienced earlier. Of what he'd seen and heard from his lord. The demon he'd served for so long and how his personality made a complete change.

Rin was having her own thoughts. She wondered why her master wouldn't talk to her about what happened to him that day. What had happened that was so shocking it sent him into a fit all afternoon? And where had her lord been running off to all this time?

"Master Jaken?"

"What is it now?" He gazed into the fire.

"I was just wondering if you're going to be alright. You're so stressed over…whatever happened."

"Save your concern." He grunted.

She sighed, "Alright. I only wanted to help."

Ah-Un shifted around before finding a comfy position to sleep. It watched the two others, listening to the short lived conversation before shutting it's eyes for the night.

As the burning fire died into ash and embers the toad creature decided to tire. He hopped into a nearby tree and made a small branch his bed. His staff remained locked in his arms.

The human watched but could not fall asleep as easily. Not with the questions floating around her mind. It was apparent that the demon wouldn't share his findings with her. And since he wouldn't, there was only one other person that could.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A summer night without wind is cruel. The hot muggy air clouding with nothing to blow it away. It blocked most of the dragon's sight of the ground as it flew. The human on it's back did her best to search the ground below.

"Can you find his scent yet?" She asked and gripped her heart wreath tighter so it wouldn't fall.

The dragon grunted and nodded it's two heads in a yes position.

She smiled, they had finally found her lord. Luckily he had only been about a mile away and while riding on Ah-Un, it seemed like they reached him in a matter of minutes.

"There." She saw a glint of silver, automatically knowing who it was.

The dragon responded and landed in a grove of trees not far from him. Rin released it's reigns and hopped off. The beast shook a bit and sat down. It would wait for her with loyalty as always.

She smiled and began running through the trees to find her lord. Up ahead was the clearing where she spotted him.

_Now I can ask Lord Sesshomaru why Master Jaken is acting so strange. And give him the heart too._

She came out from the grove with the smile still pasted on her face.

"Lord Sess…"

She stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. From the air it wasn't visible but there was someone else with her lord. A familiar looking woman. Her hair in a small bun, a fan hanging from her belt. Her eyes were closed but Rin was positive they were red.

More shocking to her was what this unfriendly for from her past was doing. For on the ground, sitting was her lord. His kimono top gently sliding off his shoulder as the woman eased it off. She sat in front of him locked in a kiss. They both looked peaceful and wanting.

Even with her lord's sensitive ears he had not heard his follower utter part of his name. She shook slightly as she gripped the wreath tighter. It soon crumbled in her hands as she let it drop to the ground. The two lovers still didn't acknowledge her.

He only turned and silently went back to the grove of trees. She reached Ah-Un and pet it's heads gently. Unsure of what to do or what she was doing. She felt her chest ache over her heart. Her whole body began hurting, frightening her of what was happening.

She slowly got onto her pet's back, taking the reigns.

As they took off homeward she couldn't fell anything. Something strange was going on and it made her sick.

She could only whisper, "Forgive me for intruding, Lord Sesshomaru."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Rin. It made me sad to even write that part.

Please review.


	3. Deny Jealousy

Now that I've denied Rin and Sesshomaru I feel like crap. No I'm kidding.

Hehehe.

On to the story!

Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind had blown softly all day, never resting, not even for an instant. It was normally a soothing feeling. The heat being blown gently away as cool refreshing breeze took place.

But today the rushing wind felt like a whip as the girl's long hair slapped her fragile face. She continuously pulled it back behind her ears, it never lasted long. Her bangs waved against her forehead in a gentle motion. Even if the tiny straggles of hair hit her forcefully she wouldn't notice.

Of course today she wasn't noticing a lot. Only her thoughts and the unforgettable image of last night. It filled her mind and refused to leave. The horrible sight of…that woman and her lord playing over and over again. And every time she thought of it the same pain as before would return. Her body would ache and her chest throbbing. The sharp pain was worse than anything she'd ever felt. Even when she was attacked by the pack of wolves so long ago.

_Why? Why won't it stop? I can't stop seeing it. Them…together. _

She gasped and felt her chest. Her heart beating rapidly, lungs pulsing. Suffocating.

"There you are, girl."

The toad approaching looked down upon her. His voice so near yet very far away.

"S-sorry Master Jaken. I slept here last night." She didn't bother to tell him of her little misadventure.

"Don't do it again! If Lord Sesshomaru finds out that you left the camp he'll have my head!"

Her eyes widened as he spoke the dog's name.

"I apologize. But Ah-Un protected me."

The pet and master had slept at the edge of the forest. It wasn't far from the original campsite but far enough to where a demon would approach. None had of course due to the large dragon in light slumber.

"Hmmph." Quickly, the imp turned and began watching for his dog master. Though he had his own run-in with the man he still respected him.

No matter how strange and unexpected his mood was.

Rin wasn't taking the new found personality as well as she had hoped. Before last night she thought of his new self to be odd but still him. Now it was like a whole new person had replaced him. Someone with a dazed sense, an unfamiliar name, even a new way of living.

In this short period of time Rin felt as though her lord no longer existed. But why did she feel this way? So hostile and angered.

"Oh my lord! Over here!" The green creature bounced happily as the dog emerged from the hills. He paced rapidly as did his pretty acquaintance following closely behind him.

He stopped in front of the imp, a small smile upon his lips. His partner fanned herself in a cute manner.

The toad frowned at the young lady but gleefully cheered for his lord.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you. After yesterday I wasn't sure if you'd return!"

"Sesshomaru wouldn't keep his little friends waiting." The wind mistress giggled darkly.

"How dare you?! You refer to him as LORD Sesshomaru! You have no right…"

He went on rambling to Kagura a she stared with an uninteresting expression.

The demon's eyes however, shifted from his tiny follower to the young girl still sitting beneath the tree where she had slept. Her brown beauties looking at his, a look of happiness on her face. Even if she was angered it was nice to see him. Her wandering eyes changed their glance as she looked to Kagura. A frowned pasted as she glanced downward.

The lord's mouth dropped slightly as if he tried to speak. A small glint of shame in his eyes.

"…furthermore you…" Jaken stopped when realizing the wind sorceress wasn't listening.

For some reason she seemed alarmed while looking to her new mate.

"Darling?" She squeaked.

"Huh?" He looked away from his young follower and back to his "woman".

"What's the matter? You seem stressed." She pressed up against him lightly, avoiding his drooping armor.

"Nothing's wrong." He whispered, glancing back towards Rin.

"Good." She grabbed his chin and pressing her lips to his.

The toad huffed and turned away. He had seen this gross display once before from his lord. The memory of yesterday haunting him.

Rin saw this. Her head jerking to the side, fearing to see anymore. But even the thought of being near them was startling. Quickly she rose and walked off into the forest. Ah-Un looking back and forth between the dog and human before chasing after the girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why would she want him?"

Ah-Un sat beside Rin as she questioned her thoughts aloud. The two had been sitting in the field for most of the day. And as usual picking flowers took place. However it was not as gentle today.

The girl was ripping the stems from the ground rather than plucking. And unlike the usual routine the flowers kept getting the petals jerked. They scattered over the ground, some being flung onto the dragon's head.

It snuffled at the human's behavior. She acted very selfish and cruel as of now. Even in this state she knew what she was doing was wrong.

Slowly, her aggravation died down. Some steam had the chance to be blown off. The mortal sighed. Maybe her anger was good…or was it bad? So confusing.

"I shouldn't be like this. Kagura….we may have had problems long ago. But…but if she makes Lord Sesshomaru happy than…"

The dragon rubbed one of it's heads against her face. As a sort of comforting method.

"…If she makes him happy. Than who am I to stop her? It's not fair to her or to him." The pain erupted in her chest.

She couldn't even fool herself. The truth was she still held a grudge towards the wind demon. She feared her and prayed the woman would just leave her alone. Still she cared about her master and his happiness.

She rubbed Ah-Un's head. It grunted with pleasure.

"If his happiness means living the rest of our days with Kagura than we'll have to deal with it Ah-Un." She closed her eyes, resting her head against her pet's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin so sweet but so very jealous.

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


	4. Love Is Lost

Thanks for the good reviews! They're all very appreciated.

Oh if you have time check out my other Sess/Rin fic. 'Two Worlds'.

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His deep, hollow black eyes spilled into her bright red rubies. He felt into her soul and mind as if tampering with it. Using his twisted ways on her. The sick feeling she experienced was nothing new. For her master had done this many, many times before.

He shut the empty darkness of his soul windows. A smirk spreading across his face from the pleasure of looking into his minion's mind.

"You have done well Kagura. The girl seems to be disliking you and that dog is completely under your spell."

She frowned in disgust. Not from his response but because she felt so much like him now. She had been getting enjoyment from poisoning the teen's soul. She could tell Rin didn't like her and whenever the chance was right she'd cuddle with the powerful dog demon. The sickened look upon Rin's face made it all worth while

"It's only been a week and that wench hates my guts. When do you plan on taking her?"

The half breed shot a glare, "That's your problem. She hates you but not that dog. You need to make her despise him."

She gasped, "I'm only doing what you said. If it bothers you so much than you take care of it."

She got up and stormed from the room. The sound of the wind picked up outside the doors. No doubt she had taken off back to the trio.

Naraku laughed at her reaction. She hated him so and he loved that. Displeasure, hatred, disgust. The wind demon wanted him dead so badly…she may even be able to get Sesshomaru to kill him. A thought that wasn't settling well in his mind.

_The time is now. _

"Sesshomaru. That girl will despise you by nightfall."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wretch."

Jaken mumbled to himself as his lord went off once again with his mate. He had grown a new habit of not even saying when he was leaving. The toad hated it and would ramble on until the dog returned.

The mortal he shared his days with would only sit there and listen. She didn't speak as much as she used to and it bothered him further. Her tiny voice would normally speak out in solution to the problem. Or she'd make him look on the brighter side of things. Now that she'd been silenced it was like she agreed with her master's complaints.

"That filthy spawn is up to no good! She wouldn't have a thing to do with Lord Sesshomaru until now! But I'm watching her!" He yelled out to the hills.

"Master Jaken…"

He turned when hearing the human's voice. He was prepared for her "you shouldn't think of people as up to no good" speech. But alas no such thing would come from her.

"What is it, Rin?"

"I was wondering…If you'd let me go for a walk. By myself."

He twitched, "By yourself?! You're just a child! A demon would easily make you a snack! You shall stay here with me!"

The dragon sitting beside the girl, snarled.

"Oh but I can take Ah-Un. Please Master Jaken."

Her eyes looked like they would fill with tears at any moment. Her urge to get away from the camp was almost suffocating. Of course she had been trapped there ever since Kagura joined the party. She had advised Sesshomaru that Rin would be safer staying with Jaken at all times. The dog agreed willingly and made it a rule.

'Well…No. Rin our lord has instructed us to stay put." He turned back to look at the ever stretching green hills.

_Lord Sesshomaru. What has happened?_

_'Crunch'._

He looked over his shoulder at the crunch like sound. He simply saw Ah-Un shooting off into the sky, Rin aboard.

"Hmmp." He spun back to his view before realizing what he'd just seen.

"Wha?! Rin!" He shouted up to the human.

"Rin! Get back here this instant! Don't you disobey Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Don't worry I'll be back soon!" She called back.

_At least Master Jaken is worried about me. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you to bring more. Don't you ever listen?" The half breed kept ranting about Kagome not bringing him instant noodles.

"I said I was sorry! Give it a rest!" She pulled out the drinks, completing their picnic setup.

The monk nodded, "InuYasha we're fortunate Kagome brought us back lunch. Don't push her."

"Why are you sucking up so much, huh?" The dog countered.

Both the demon slayer and the ex-schoolgirl glared at him. No doubt he'd try and pull yet another perverted motion. Even after his long-awaited proposal to Sango he still was as big a womanizer as ever.

"I'm simply being nice." He sipped his tea.

"Right and InuYasha's a cat." The girl's giggled.

He flinched and shot a death glare. The monk only gave a nervous laugh and prayed the subject would change.

The fox and cat demon merely ignored the comebacks their group gave one another. The two of them only had one thing in mind: FOOD. Prepared food.

"Do you think they'll stop, Kilala?" Shippou held the portable sized kitty.

She meowed and gave a light purr. No one not even the cuddly cat could tell when the "friends" would stop bashing each other. It was all in good fun yet kind of annoying when the non-fighting duo was hungry.

"Oh I think I see some cookies." The fox whispered.

"Meow…" She stopped when a familiar scent filled the air. It's powerful aura following it.

Her head lifted upwards towards the bright sky. Instantly her eyes averted to the beast flying quickly overhead.

"Meow!" She called as if yelling the dragon's name.

"Huh?" The group said in unison when hearing her cry.

"Oh hey isn't that Ah-Un?" Sango looked to where her pet's eyes were.

"Yeah…And it looks like Rin's with him." Kagome's eyes lit up as she saw the younger girl. Rin was like a little sister to her, over the years they'd become much closer. It seemed like the teen always came to her for simple advice. Which she loved giving and hoping it would help.

"Rin!" She screamed.

InuYasha's sensitive ears pounding as another glare was fired at her.

"Hmm?" She snapped from her daydream when hearing the older girl.

Ah-Un quickly headed downward as he smelled the cooking food. It was lucky for the beast that Rin enjoyed the other's company otherwise she'd have choked him with the long reigns.

The duo landed swiftly next to Kilala and Shippou. The human dismounting and running straight into Kagome's arms.

"Hey there long time no see." She hugged the younger girl.

She nodded, "I'm sorry. I haven't had time to come visit."

Her voice sounded shaky almost like she was pretending to be happy. It bothered Kagome but she wouldn't press Rin to tell her what was wrong if she didn't want to.

The girl's parted and smiled at each other. InuYasha almost gagging in disgust. He didn't hate Rin but she reeked of his brother's scent.

"Oh you're having lunch? I didn't bother you did I?"

"No not at all. Join us."

They sat down as Kagome began serving up the hot soup. Shippou and Kilala rushing to be first. The dragon only grunted when watching the opposite pet acting like she was royalty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Next time, okay?"

"Yeah right."

"I said I'd bring noodles next time. I'm just being nice."

"If you were nice you'd have brought them this time."

Miroku and Sango watched the couple once again battle over the noodles. InuYasha just wouldn't let go of it.

"Should we pull them apart?" Rin popped another cracker in her mouth.

"I find it more amusing to let them fight." The monk laughed.

"Yeah besides it'll be over in…three…two…one."

"SIT BOY!"

The ground shook as the dog slammed into it. His face smacking head on into the dirt.

"Serves you right." She huffed and went on with eating.

"I…I…" He cried out in pain.

"Told you not to push her." Miroku smirked.

"Shut up!" His scream was muffled by the dirt.

Rin giggled for the first time in awhile. Though her companions automatically thought all was well with her and the dog's gang.

"See InuYasha? Even Rin think it's funny when you get hurt." Sango smiled.

"Oh no. It's not that I was just thinking about something…"

"Like what?" The girl's asked.

"…Well I was thinking of how much fun it would be if someone else had the beads on." She blushed.

Both older girl's almost exploded with laugher. Rin had finally wanted to control her overbearing lord.

"Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to handle it." Sango chuckled.

"No! Not for him…For someone else."

They stopped giggling and scooted closer to their friend.

"Who Rin? It's okay to tell us."

"…Kagura."

Their eyes exchanged glances with confusion. Both returned to look down at the teen.

"…Lord Sesshomaru is in…he's in love with her. I was only laughing because I could make her fall with the beads. That wasn't very nice of me though." She rested her head on her knees.

Sango and Kagome both gasped slightly. It was shocking enough that Sesshomaru could love anybody but it was more surprising that Rin said that. Her voice sounded weak as she did and even thinking that a sweet girl like her could want anyone hurt was a shocker.

Still they knew what was wrong and why she said it. Jealousy.

"Rin you don't need to think it was 'wrong' to say that."

_Especially since it's Kagura. That witch kidnapped you._

"Yes it was. Lord Sesshomaru cares for her and I shouldn't insult her."

Kagome wrapped her arm around Rin's shoulder.

"It's fine to not like her. Just because Sesshomaru does, doesn't mean you have to."

She tensed, "He's happy and I think he'd want me to like her."

A small tear ran down her face. She bit her lip in frustration.

Sango wiped away the droplet, "Let it out. We won't tell anyone."

Soon more tears spread across her face. She gasped when trying to breath. The mere thought of that witch made her ache. It suffocated her and her heart would drop further and further.

She buried her face in Kagome's arm. Clutching her hand with all her might.

Sango moved closer and smoothed her long hair. It was hard to believe what a tough front this girl could put up.

"I-I don't want to hate her or Lord Sesshomaru." She cried.

InuYasha's ears twitched when hearing her. He directed his attention from the dirt clods he and Miroku were etching from his face.

The monk also stopped to listen in.

"Oh you're silly. You don't hate them you're just jealous." Kagome laughed.

"But why? I don't want to…"

"Rin. Until now you were the only girl in Sesshomaru's life. All his extra time was for you and Jaken. Now there's a new girl with him and it's really hard but you have to pull through with it. You care for him and you're upset that she'll hurt him. It's natural." She glanced over to InuYasha.

_Kikyo was here before me…Maybe she feels like that. _

The teen stayed quiet as the tears gradually ceased. She took comfort in Kagome's advice. It explained why she felt that way about Kagura and it made more sense aloud. But still she felt something else was wrong. Something deeper.

_I don't like her because…I want…I want Lord Sesshomaru? _

Her face shaded pink as she untangled herself from the other's arms. She laughed sadly.

"I can only hope that she treats him right." She wiped her face.

"That's the spirit."

She nodded and walked back to her ride. She slid onto his back and grabbed the reigns.

"I should head back before Master Jaken worries….Thank you." The dragon shook it's head and flew off homeward.

"She hates him, doesn't she?"

Everyone turned to the half breed.

"I don't know…But love has really blinded her."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Shut up and eat your soup."

"Oh you know what? I would gladly eat if SOMEONE would have brought noodles back."

"Just eat the soup."

"I want noodles."

"Eat your food!"

"No!"

"SIT!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun finally rested after a long day. It's orange and yellow ray sunk down past the mountains. The bright moon lit up the sky with it's own unique rays of silver and blue.

The wind had also calmed from the rash whippings of the week's earlier weather. Now not even a breeze was felt. The only sweeping air was through the girl's hair as her dragon landed in the trees. Back home once more.

They both noticed that Jaken had given up on his worrying. His sleeping body stayed still against the large tree. Ah-Un grunted at him. Rin ignored the toad and looked for any sign of Kagura. None. Good.

Even after Kagome's help she still felt skeptical about the woman. She didn't think she'd ever get over it.

She slid off the dragon and sighed. At least if Kagura was here than her lord would be too.

"Looks like we're alone, Ah-Un." She patted him.

"Don't be so sure."

She gasped as the wind sorceress appeared from behind a tree. Her fan still waving her face.

"Oh good evening Mistress." She bowed stiffly.

She smirked, "You shouldn't be wasting time here…you have someone waiting for you in the field."

She looked up, "A visitor?"

"Yes and you'd best get to him. He's very eager to see you."

She smiled when realizing who it was. None other than her lord.

"Right." She ran off unaware of what really awaited her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moonlight beamed down on the open field. Illuminating the flowers, the grass and the brilliant long hair of the demon. He practically glowed in this light. To the human's eyes he was radiant as she neared him.

Her footsteps stopped a few feet behind him. Small pants escaped from her running.

"L-Lord. I'm here." She laughed.

"I know." He turned to face her, a small smile on his lips.

She giggled when seeing him smiling at her. The first time he looked into her eyes and smiled. She took pride in knowing he was looking at her and not that witch.

He knelt down in front of her, looking at her more closely. She was very pretty. When she was younger her cuteness almost blocked the beautiful young girl she'd grow to be. She was only a teenager but the hints of beauty shined in.

"You're very lovely, Rin."

She blushed, "T-thank you, Lord."

A finger pressed against her mouth gently.

"Rin…What if I told you I loved you?"

Her heart skipped as she blushed harder. She took his hand gently away from her lips as she did he pulled her into an embrace.

"Tell me, Rin."

"If you did…I'd just say that…" She looked up into his eyes.

He leaned in closer and pressed his lips to hers. She instantly closed her eyes and pressed back. Her arms wrapping around his neck.

_Is this really happening? If I'm dreaming I hope I don't wake up._

The two slowly parted, gazing into one another's eyes as they did.

"Lord…Do you love me?" She felt like she didn't need to know the answer.

He smiled and began laughing quietly. The human looked at him questionably. What was so funny?

He rose and stopped his chuckling.

"Lord Sesshomaru I don't understand…"

"Foolish human. You really think a demon…no anyone could ever love you. You're a waste of time really. I don't know why I bother keeping you around."

She gasped, "What? Why are you saying that?! Why did you…"

"Demons like playing with mortal's emotions. You wouldn't understand so I found a woman that would. You really thought you could impress me, fool." He glared at her.

The burning tears streamed down her face once again. Now a scared and angered glare shot from her eyes. How could he do that? Why was he acting this way? What had she done wrong?

"Kagome was wrong! I….I hate Kagura and I…I hate…"

She stopped and started running back to camp.

"Rin stop!"

She halted only for an instant, glancing over her shoulder at the wretched dog.

"You forgot your goodbye kiss…"

The blade of the Tokijin shimmered in the moonlight. Rin's frightened eyes only caught a glimpse as the dog dashed up behind her.

She let out a final scream as the blood stained the grass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Rin. Well we can't win all the time, right? Right.

Sorry it was so long.

Please Review.


	5. Blood And Soul

Please enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Drip.'_

_'Drip.'_

The tiny droplets of blood fell from the mighty sword's blade. It slid onto the grass next to the young human. The demon merely looked down upon her, a smile wickedly placed on his face. His tongue slid across the blade, almost like tasting the mortal's fear and pain.

"What a shame. I didn't cut you deeper." He laughed.

As the demon's words began deepening further and further into the human, she began to cry. Her tears following alongside the drops of red. The blood emerging from the shallow slice in her back.

The pain was almost unbearable and the thought of who had done this to her made it much worse. The person she trusted to care for her, who she followed faithfully, who had saved her life a number of times, and maybe even the man she loved. He had done this, he tried to kill her…didn't he? Such a powerful demon should have finished her off in one blow but didn't. No he only wanted to torture her until death. Cursing her soul and sending her to hell.

"What's the matter? Can't get up?" He chuckled.

She ignored his comments as she slowly began crawling away. Flashes of the wolves biting her filled her mind. When they brutally killed her and left her to rot. Then a shimmering glance of hope came in as she returned to the world of the living. In the arms of the demon she'd cared for. His eyes looking down to hers in surprise and…happiness? And in that instant she gave her life to serve her savior. She followed him and obeyed him loyally and never questioned his authority

That flash of her past left her mind quickly as pain filled the gap. She tried desperately to rise even in her state of shock. She couldn't even hear her own screams when she finally stood. The blade's wound felt like hundreds of lashes were still being placed upon her.

"Next time you won't get lucky." She faintly heard the dog's voice.

It seemed distant as she cried with every step she took. The only thing in mind was getting Ah-Un and Jaken then leaving this terrible place.

_Master I won't let him hurt you too. Ah-Un just hang on._

"Lord Sesshomaru…He won't save me this time, he'll kill me."

Her own words made her choke. All the pain and sorrow were replaced by anger. She could only think of her comrades now. Sesshomaru was no longer a friend. He couldn't be and never would be again. The human kept telling herself that and trying to believe it.

_I hate Sesshomaru! I hate him! I hate him!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The demon lord watched Rin head off into the forest. Slowly and desperately she faded from view. As she did he placed his sword back into his belt. The smile still on his face as he headed towards a small grove of trees.

"Why couldn't you just finish her?" Kagura stepped out from behind a large tree. A heavy fur pelt in her hands.

"Now don't rush. You will have your chance to kill him but the girl is mine." The dog's voice suddenly changed. No longer calm and powerful. Deep and dark.

He looked at the fur he wore over his shoulder, flicking it back to the ground.

"How can he stand a tail this large?" He joked and took the pelt from his minion.

"How can you stand looking like a baboon?" She giggled.

He pulled the robe around himself in an instant his shimmering yellow eyes were replaced by his dark and mischievous ones.

Black hair now flooded out instead of silver. His true form coming back into view.

"When can I…"

"After I get the girl to the tree. That priestess will give me the shards in exchange for the human. You can do what you wish after that." He headed off in Rin's direction. Leaving his disgusted minion to think.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah."

Rin gasped as she parted the leafs with her gentle hands. The cut in her back still bleeding and causing greater pain. She did her best to ignore it as she had seen her friend's do many times. When InuYasha had been hurt with stab wounds he never seemed to care. He would heal quickly and be back to ranting. However at this point she just hoped she lived to rant.

"There."

She shoved through the last patch of bushes and stumbled to the sleeping dragon. It awoke quickly when hearing her.

It lifted it's tired heads with a grunt. His eyes widening when seeing her tattered figure.

"Ah-Un we must take Master Jaken and leave. Sesshomaru will come for us if we don't."

She climbed on his scaled back as he rushed to Jaken's side. With a light jerk, he flipped the toad onto himself, landing him behind Rin.

The demon quickly awoke with screaming and kicking.

"What is going on here?! Rin? Ah-Un?"

"Master we must go. Sesshomaru will…." She cried in pain.

"Did you just refer our lord with no respect?! You little…" He trailed off when seeing the gash across the human's back.

"Rin who has done this to you?"

The dragon took off skyward and began heading to the only safe place it knew. To InuYasha and his friends.

"That dog did this to me. He attacked me in the field…" She coughed.

"That's absurd! Lord Sesshomaru would never do such a thing!"

"He did…He wants to kill me…"

"You must have been imagining it! Some other demon must have hurt you and you thought it was the lord. He'd never harm you, Rin. You know he wouldn't."

The imp glanced to see her angered eyes. They were puffy meaning she'd been crying. No wonder though from the pain in her back. It amazed him greatly that this girl could withstand such an injury.

_Her anger is the only thing keeping her alive. But why would she accuse Lord Sesshomaru of such a ghastly thing?_

"Master Jaken?"

"Yes Rin?"

"I don't want to die in his arms…but if I do you must tell him this. That I will always care for him even if he hates me. Even if he harmed me…I don't want to go to my death hating him but I'm scared that I do. I can no longer respect him but my heart belongs to him…No matter how much I don't want it to." She gritted her death in agony.

"Rin? If you live will you come with us again?" He wondered.

"No…I can't."

Suddenly the beast halted it's flying. It's eyes glaring straight ahead in what seemed to be darkness. However unknowingly to the human and imp it was sensing something. A large demonic aura.

It snarled and positioned for battle. Even as Rin and Jaken questioned it.

"Ah-Un? Why…"

She gasped when seeing a large dark colored bubble appearing in front of them. It's foul miasma spreading from it.

"Quickly cover yourself Rin! If the miasma gets into your wound you're done for!"

She heard the toad's warning but couldn't move. This strange appearance had her mind trapped in a trance. Her eyes stayed focused on it's color and lustful calling. Only her mind was capable of hearing the beaconing words.

"Rin…Come with me…I'll save you from that dog….He doesn't care if you die but I do…I can help you…I'll make the pain go away…"

The bubble moved directly in front of the trio. Ah-Un preparing to strike it as Jaken readied his staff.

Eyes appeared in the midst of the bubble. Dark cold eyes that were almost seducing the teen. She reached out towards the glowing orbs only to be jerked in by the miasma. The dragon and imp were thrust backwards, falling helplessly towards the ground.

Naraku smirked as he touched the pretty mortal's face. Her hypnotic expression never changing. He laughed wickedly at how easily she was taunted.

"You're soul will do fine. Just as long as you despise Sesshomaru."

The orb shot off quickly into the night, it's passengers staying silent as the final moments of the demon's plan unfolded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh oh. Rin you are in BIG trouble. And Naraku…well you're always evil so yeah.

Hope you liked it.

Please leave a review.


	6. A Spell Broken

Alright here's another chapter.

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Do as I wish. Oh I will. He can count on that…_

The wind demon fanned herself softly in the midst of the hot night air. Her thoughts lost within her master's words. Instructing her to do what she wanted after Rin was taken by Kikyo. She knew deep down he didn't mean she could go free or anything. But he had left her with her choice of how to destroy the dog lord. It gave the sorceress a feeling of trust from him and a tiny bit of choice. And her master could rest easy knowing she'd blissfully take her time killing the beast.

She stopped her constant fanning, replacing the tool in her belt. It seemed that Naraku had already reached the sacred tree. After all he'd left her long ago. Now seemed like a good time to find Sesshomaru.

"Hmm?"

Kagura's ears picked up the sound of screaming not to far from her location. The cried were familiar that of a certain imp.

"What has he done to them, now?" She quickly summoned her feather and headed off to the toad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is just terrible! The lord will have my head if he discovers what's happened to Rin!"

Ah-Un listened to the whiny creature as he frantically sniffed the thick air. It reeked of miasma and Naraku. However it was hard for the beast to tell if it was truly the half breed's scent or if Kagura was near. Since the two demons were connected they had a strikingly similar odor.

"That girl is crazy! Lord Sesshomaru would never even touch her let alone slice her! He'll be absolutely furious when he finds out!" He ran around the dragon.

The tall demon finally stopped smelling the foul miasma. Even it had a limit of the scent and it's toxic poisons. It snorted a few times before watching the imp run circles around it.

"What are we to do? If that damn Naraku really is the one behind this than we may not stand a chance." Even his tiny nose could smell the beast he'd known for so long.

"What are you blathering about?"

The duo looked to the wind demon as she swooped down on the giant feather. She hopped off and eyed them humorously.

"You! It was you wasn't it? You and that scum kidnapped Rin!" He accused.

She laughed, "Oh no that's not nice to say. You shouldn't judge people so easily."

He and Ah-Un both scowled at her. Ever since she'd shown up things had become a complete mess. The lord was always dazed, Rin was harmed, the two wouldn't talk to each other. Everything was ruined because of her!

"Stop playing games! You know something about what's happened!" His stubby, green finger pointed at her.

A tiny smirked went across her lips, "Little me? No. I don't even know what you're talking about."

Giggles followed as she continued her tricks. The fools were all easy to play with even the dog lord had been easily tainted with the love spell. She sometimes gave herself more credit for doing such deeds on her own. Even going so far to say she may not have needed the stupid potion. She only used it incase he got out of line, call it extra security.

"Wench! You just wait until the lord hears about this…"

"Until I hear about what?"

The group turned to see the dog standing there. His gazed look still in his eyes as he walked up to the imp.

Kagura gasped slightly. The last thing she needed was for him to find out about Rin. Even in his dazed state he might have enough will to save her…that is if Naraku hasn't already exchanged her.

"Oh thank goodness! My lord something terrible has happened!" He jumped around.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his follower. They glanced around only for a second before returning to the green hopper.

"Jaken, where is Rin?"

The toad's eyes became deep, "I'm afraid Naraku has taken her….and she has been seriously injured with a sword wound."

His teeth bared, "Did he do that to her?"

"N-No. Rin claims that…that you did it."

A low growl escaped his mouth as he trembled slightly. Unknown to the others not only was he furious about this but another war raged inside his head. His mind was tainted with only thoughts of Kagura yet he struggled to free himself. His body knew that he had to hurry and get to the human but he was unable to move. All he could think was of the wind demon and her beauty.

He closed his eyes and jerked his head to the side. His thoughts racing about both girls. He had to protect Rin from anything, he had made this secret vow to himself only a short while after meeting her. But he just couldn't break this hold. Kagura needed him too. He had to…to be with her.

His eyes flickered open to look at his mate. Her own eyes seductively calling him. Her smile a mysterious yet tempting one.

"L-Lord? If we do not hurry the scent will disappear and….Lord are you listening?" He cried.

"Kagura…" He whispered.

She smirked and bit her lip. This plan may work out after all. The dog was still with her, Rin was with Naraku and it didn't seem like Sesshomaru was to interested in saving her.

His steps made their way to her, getting directly in front of her. He stopped and looked into her eyes, ignoring the yelling from his follower. The dragon grunting right along in panic.

"Don't just stare…" The witch spoke softly.

He nodded and closed his eyes. She leaned up closer to him. The two seemed like they'd touch once again until the woman suddenly stopped. Only hearing the imp gasping. For now Sesshomaru's hand was gripped tightly around her neck.

"Back off." He slammed her against a tree.

"W-what are you doing?!" She screamed out, attempting to pull from his grip.

"I can only think of you. So you'll tell me where that bastard has Rin. If you don't than I'll just have to kill you." He snarled.

"I-I don't know…" She gagged.

"Tell me or you'll be joining the afterlife sooner than you think." He tightened the hold.

"Stop!" She coughed.

He loosened and awaited her response. His cold stare returning from it's dazed state. His determination was stronger than both he and the minion knew. The woman understood now that her mind games wouldn't hold him back. For some reason he could see through her spell…maybe his need to save the human was overcoming it.

"She…She's at that sacred tree. The tree where InuYasha was pinned. Now let go!"

He jerked his hand back as she held her stomach. Coughing and gasping for air.

"If you're lying you'd best pray I never find you."

She cold only curse him under her breath as the trio rushed off into the night. Either way she would die. If Rin was not saved, Sesshomaru would have her head. If he managed to get to her than Naraku would slowly torture her to death. Still she'd rather be done in by the dog.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it.

Please leave a quick review.


	7. Enter Soul Stealers

My apologies for the wait.

Please enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A foul combination of the half breed's scent and the priestess's soul gathering aura flooded the sacred tree. Two incredible powers joining in a malicious task. A woman who was once destined to protect a merciless jewel was now trading a portion of that very thing for such selfish reasons. To hopefully fuel her body completely so that she may live on with no need for the seductive soul collectors. It was a stretch of fate that the young human girl could achieve that by giving the priestess her tainted soul.

As for the ever-cruel Naraku, this was just a way to get a remaining amount of shards. Sure InuYasha still possessed some but he wouldn't be much of a challenge to take down. Or so the demon had thought all these years.

"She doesn't seem to be in pain…Mentally anyway." Kikyo stared down at the dazed teenager.

"Believe me. This girl has a tainted spirit that even surpasses your own." His voice slyly said from under the baboon's coat.

The woman's eyes narrowed, "I sense a demon's presence around her. It's familiar."

He nodded, "She is a mere wench of InuYasha's brother."

"Sesshomaru." She laughed quietly. Ah the memories of the damn dog. Him and his brother were idiotic when it came to humans. Every time she had a run in with one of them it ended with their defeat in an argument. This gave the dark priestess more than one reason to take this girl's soul. She would not only be helping herself but destroying a demon's heart.

"She will do."

"I knew you'd like her. Now give me the shards…"

She clutched the vile firmly, "Not so fast, Naraku. First I will take her life."

_I will not fall for your tricks. _

"Do as you wish." He gritted his teeth.

She nodded and placed the vile back in her top. Her eyes only leaving the fur mass for an instant to look closer at the young girl. Her hand merely going outward as her minion gatherers laced themselves around Rin's legs and arms. She flicked her fingers back towards the tree. The low level spawns followed her command and firmly tightened the human to the sacred tree.

Naraku watched in slight amazement. Kikyo may look and even sound dark…But she seemed to be caring even in her limbo-bodied state. Her gestures and movements were swift yet gentle towards Rin. Even if she intended to take the girl as her own stabilized soul.

"Hmm?"

Kikyo's eyes widened when the girl mumbled. She figured the human was entranced already. Why had Naraku not immobilized her yet?

Rin's eyes slid from their captive trance as her heartwarming ones returned. She blinked a few times in wonder.

"Where…Where am I?"

_I was with Master Jaken…Ah-Un. We were getting away from him…That strange orb._

"Huh?!" She gasped as the loose soul collectors tightened around her body. The open wound on her back shoved against the harsh bark of the tree.

"Naraku! Why is she able to speak?"

Kikyo had made a deal to exchange shards for a human soul. Shards had a value much higher than any mortal spirit so why had he not given her a ready- tainted girl? She was able to talk, to gaze around but luckily unable to move.

The baboon approached the plant with caution, he stared over Kikyo's shoulder with curiosity.

"She wasn't able to speak when I obtained her. Her body was that of a lifeless doll…Her will must be giving her the ability to do such things." He frowned.

It had been determination and a strong will that had ended his attempts in failure before. Many times he had tried to get what he desired from others. So called weak mortals, mere half breeds, pathetic dogs, and other innocent creatures. His power had done nothing to harm them, try as he might. It was this type of creature that would lead to his downfall. It sickened him to look at such a desperate human that's skill surpassed his own.

"Sleep child." The woman's gently voice coaxed the girl as she ran her smooth hands across Rin's face.

"Get away from me!" She jerked her head back.

Both dealers in this trade gave a grunt of disgust. They wanted quick give ups but it seemed she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Can't you take her awake?"

"I could but deep hatred comes when sleep has filled the body. When thoughts of darkness are filled in mind and soul."

"Hatred? W-What are you talking about?" She cried.

They both gave a slight chuckle. A clueless girl. Even with a smart demon she was as dumb as ever. How sad.

"Hate. What you feel for that dog lord." Naraku teased.

She gasped as her heartbeat seemed to be pounding from her chest. Fear of him, even of his name sent her into a state of shock. Her mind automatically thought of him not as one person anymore but as two. Himself as a threat, an enemy. And Kagura always with him willing to kill anything that dare threaten her.

The images of the duo made her tremble and made her want to run. True hatred…or was it just anger? One in the same?

"My…she does have some darkness for such a young girl." Kikyo complimented the half breed's fine work.

"I told you I could get someone to fuel you…You'd best take her now, I think even without sleep this tainted state should work."

She nodded and gave the command to her standby collectors. The dragon-like creatures gave a simple nod and prepared to steal yet another grieving life.

Rin gasped as a small white light began forming in front of her. The soul was slowly emerging from her. Inch by inch she felt like her breath was escaping. Her body becoming an empty shell as her heart was.

_I guess I shouldn't be upset. With Lord Sesshomaru not wanting me…I have nothing to live for. I can only pray that Kagura treats him well and they have a happy life together. Master Jaken and Ah-Un…Take care._

She smiled when realizing she was referring the dog as her lord once again. She would have peace knowing she died with respect for him. Even through the pain and suffering, she still cared for him.

"Hmm…" Kikyo whispered to herself as the teen regained that lovely smile. Now wasn't the time for happiness.

Naraku had also noticed the human's expression. So peaceful, calmed, loving. He would fix the problem and obtain his prize.

"Feel no peace." He prepared to strike her with his own poison claw maneuver.

Rin gave the attack little notice as the sharp daggers came only an inch from her face.

_'Crack'._

The priestess and demon gasped. Directly above the half breed's hand…the tree bark had cracked. What more is that a weapon had done the deed. A shimmering, familiar sword. It's name: Tokijin.

The demon quickly retreated his hand before another flying blade took it clean off. He and the woman turned to face the not so surprising heroic Sesshomaru. Kikyo hadn't really been expecting such an intrusion as she had thought Naraku had handled him.

Of course the half breed had thought his mistress had taken care of the dog. It was unpleasant to see she had once again failed. He made a mental note to destroy her when this was over.

"Well it seems our little plan is ruined." He smirked.

The full demon ignored his words and simply gave a death glare. His eyes more concentrated and cold than ever.

"Don't take it so hard, Sesshomaru. This isn't the first time your wench will have fallen into my hands."

A loud growl slipped from his mouth. This pathetic, cruel bastard had no place to say that. It burned the dog worse in his mind. He had failed in the past to protect Rin from harm but that would end. He wouldn't loose her anymore.

"Lord Sesshomaru…"

The trio's attention averted to the human strapped to the tree. Her tiny voice barely speaking as her soul continued to take shape.

"What have you done to her?" He snapped.

"I want her soul. She will make a fine source of pain." Kikyo smirked.

The dog took a firm hold on his almost useless second sword, "I won't loose her to InuYasha's leftover."

She shot him a glare of disgust, "Be silent! There's nothing you can do as of now you low life demon!"

"Kikyo, calm yourself. I shall handle the mutt."

"I'd like to see you try…"

Both demons glared at one another as their battle began. Only two streaks could be seen by the priestess as they clashed. The clinking of heaven's sword against Naraku's armor filled the air. Kikyo stood back, closer to Rin and awaited the fight's end. She only reached back behind the tree for an second and retrieved her hidden bow and arrow. She used more security against Naraku than he may have been expecting. Of course she would not waste her precious single weapon on Sesshomaru. No the woman had a better idea. Wait until Naraku defeated the mutt, collect her new spirit than kill off the half breed.

The bow's wooden frame clinked as it's owner rested easily against the sacred tree. Her eyes shifting from the battle to her newly forming orb. It would not be long before Rin's life would end. And without a soul, not even the mighty Tenseiga could revive her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh boy. Prepare for the epic battle scene! Hehehe.

Please review!


	8. A Team Together

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Clink'._

_'Clack'._

Powerful swings of the thin blade cracked against the remains of the baboon fur. It began shredding through the tattered coat and smacking the armor plating beneath. Slowly the protective gear had started to chip away. The dog reaching his goal faster and faster.

However he was not the dominant power in this battle. His enemy's strength surpassed the purebred's by far. This fight, for him, was nothing more than a play time. His only reason for it was to take the lord's mind from the real prize. The human.

It was a plan so simple and the dog had fallen right into it. He would hit and attack the half breed, wasting valuable time. And as he did the female's soul would be taken inch by inch. No doubt he would realize it but to late.

This battle would not last long, for if need be Naraku would simple finish the dog off. Making the girl watch of course so her remaining life could fill with pain and anger. An evil thing for a young girl to endure.

As for the priestess who witnessed the two's struggle, she would enjoy having a more powerful grieving soul. It would cost a high price but she was willing to pay anything for it. Her original peaceful nature would not have allowed this want and lust for pain. But now in her doll-like state she had no choice. Her life's wants and desires had not been fulfilled. She wouldn't go to her grave knowing that her life hadn't lived up to a higher standard. No one could make her leave as long as body remained grieving and hate filled. That's why she must have Rin's soul. Such a tainted piece of work might and could sustain her body…forever. She could live a full life with no need to collect other's weeping hearts. All thanks to this girl.

Her dark eyes gazed upon the mortal as these thoughts crossed her mind. In her own way she thought Rin might be happier like this. She seemed like a helpful and good person. Dieing to save the priestess and many women from the same fate would probably make her feel better. Knowing she gave her life for the sake of many others.

Kikyo gave a sad smile, her eyes warming in the visions of a new and greater journey ahead. She could almost feel her heart beating in the excitement of it all.

"Thank you…" She whispered to the saddened teenager.

No response came from the injured girl. Her eyes were almost lifeless as the growing orb continued to grow larger. Her already weakened voice was completely lost, her body still paralyzed. She could only have tiny flashes of memories go by. They weren't even clear. Just blurry visions of everything and nothing. They gave her no sense of happiness, of peace, not even true sadness. Blank, uncaring thoughts. Her pretty doll looks were joined by her body in the sense that they were beautiful but unable to feel. An unreal thing that appeared that it could think, care, love and enjoy life. But in reality could not, no matter how much anyone wants it to.

The woman watching her transformation into a lifeless puppet made her wonder. She gripped her bow and arrow tightly with the curiosity of her own existence. A thought that was quickly discarded as the visions of her awaiting life shined in. Who cares if she can't really love or feel emotion? Soon she will. Soon.

_'Whack!'_

_'Snap!'_

Pictures of the beautiful life were shattered as the firm hold of her bow cracking brought her back. She caught a mere glimpse of the strange looking staff smacking the weapon right from her hands. And the mighty dragon biting the large accessory in two. It snarling and snuffling with anger. Both heads glaring down at the witch.

A growl of disgust escaped her mouth when realizing the toad imp riding the beast was that damn minion of Sesshomaru's. He also shared the beast's death glance upon her. They almost seemed to be cursing her.

"Well if it isn't the toad." Her hand silently clutched her arrow. The bow may not be in tact but the real threat was still purified and ready to strike down a demon.

"Damn right you undead wretch! Now give us Rin before you feel the same fate as your precious bow!"

Ah-Un snuffled and shook one of it's heads threateningly. The priestess frowned at this second interruption. She was growing tired of Naraku failing to kill these unneeded distractions.

"You can have the girl…But I keep her soul."

"You will do no such thing!"

The might staff shot a ray of fire at the doll. She merely dodged it with her frown unchanged. She'd been fighting demons and pests long before now. Even as she journeyed to the afterlife, her skill and experience blazed on within her.

"Damn her." The toad ordered his ride to go after the priestess.

It swiftly obeyed and ran to her landed location. Only a few feet from the legendary tree.

"Die!"

The swarm of heat engulfed around her. Both imp and dragon stood back and awaited to see if she was really gone.

It wasn't long after that a glimmering purple light overcame the blazing flames. Revealing that she had simply plucked the sacred arrow into the soft ground. It quickly eliminated the fire as it was a demon's summoning.

"You little…"

She pulled the weapon from the earth and preceded to steadily walk towards the two curious demons. The dragon took a step back, another, another and final stopped as the witch stood directly before it. An evil smile came across her face as the dragon was suddenly thrust backwards, toppling into the forest. Jaken screaming as they did.

Her gaze turned to the half breed who had done the deed. By merely forcing his aura out, the beast and imp were overwhelmed. He kept his blocking up to the dog as he multitasked the job.

Kikyo nodded in thanks. Her stare quickly returning to the tree. Seeing her newfound soul was nearly completed. The orb's shimmer lighting the forest along with the moon's rays. It's glow entrancing the older woman as her gentle smile returned. However the luminous aura wasn't as appealing to the dog lord. His eyes kept averting to it as his battle with the demon continued.

The startling image began to piece together and reveal the half breed's plot. The two warriors exchanged a glare in the same thought. Both understanding that the dog had discovered his plan. Their fight would only get worse now as it became a fight for survival.

But unknowing to the dog is the second half of Naraku's plan. On that would…help him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Go Jaken! Go Ah-Un! That's the way to show some backbone!

Hope you liked this chapter because I thought it was one of my better ones.

Please Review!


	9. Defeat

I'm sorry for the long wait. I was caught up in other things.

Please enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rays of silver light beamed down upon the Earth. The brilliant colors mixing and shading with the night's own mysterious wonders. It was the hour of demons and creatures to crawl from their hidden homes. The time of feeding had long since past but now they all were seeking a larger prize. A soul. Good for devouring and maybe even increasing their own personal strength. Selfish pests began emerging only to discover their plans were thwarted.

It seemed that they had more competition than could be handled. A beautiful priestess, her sacred arrow able to destroy creatures of the darkness. A half breed with powerful aura and a strange miasma that lightly scented the air. And a purebred, tired dog. Even in an exhausted stature his mighty looking sword would no doubt strike a demon down. The wretches snuffled, coughed and snarled as they retreated back to the sanctuary of the camouflaged forest.

Perhaps it was not the tine to come out and play.

As they dispersed, Kikyo watched with hateful eyes. Her new soul was not a plaything and wasn't meant for idiotic demons to tamper with. This was her possession and her life hanging in the balance with it. She'd be damned if any creature dare take that from her.

The clutch on her arrow deepened. It was sickening to know she could go after those thieving monsters. Letting them get away was almost unbearable. A softening gesture that had gone on far enough. She was tempted to slam the weapon into the hearts of all of them! But alas she'd have to wait to strike. The soul would be completed soon and then her revenge would follow.

_I must not waste my only arrow. It's the last thing I have to kill Naraku. _

Her eyes reflected the half breed, who was still in battle. Blade clashing against armor and narrowly missing when not in pure concentration. He seemed to be winning this one-sided war. Sesshomaru had begun to weaken and tire out. His swings were now just hopes of luck. Blind smashing. Kikyo frowned as the reflections clashed and countered with no real winner. Something would have to give if she hoped to complete the transformation. Naraku would have to die as would the dog.

Unfortunately it wasn't a choice for the barely armed priestess. It was more of a prayer. A hope that both would just kill each other off. She couldn't take them both out without a bow. It was a task enough to figure out how to dispose of the half breed let alone kill a full fledged demon. For now she could only view the fight and think of a plan.

_'Clink!'_

_'Clink!'_

Finally the two unequal powers countered enough to throw each other back. The dog, sliding a few feet but managing to halt on his heels. Half breed, speeding backwards further until flipping and coming to an abrupt stop. Both huffed at the others performance. However for Naraku it was a simple task. This whole fight was simple though his tattered fur pissed him off. The remaining mask held on by a thread, only shading his eyes and part of his face. Not like the dog cared to see his ugly mug. The torn up baboon cover was an improvement in his opinion.

"Heh…"

A silent pant was whispered from the lord. This was a battle he'd not soon forget, never before had he actually been worried or anxious to finish a fight. Until now. His troubles and decreasing power were becoming even more of a worry. He feared that it was a mistake to thrust Tokijin into the tree. But at the risk of Kikyo breaking Tenseiga it seemed a wise choice. The sword wasn't good for fighting but it could help if Rin needed to be revived. If he could somehow push the soul back in then he could easily reawaken it. But in his given situation it seemed that maybe someone would have to revive himself.

The two kept their stare until Sesshomaru averted to the completing orb. The light had seemed to cease it's growing. It now floated, unmoving. Waiting and desiring for someone to take a stand and collect it. It's wish was granted as the priestess stood from her post and approached slowly. The vision of the lifeless mortal was now clear. She hung limply from the soul collector's grasp, her face with a small, saddened smile.

"No…"

_'Crack!'_

Small wisps of Kikyo's night black hair drifted ahead of her. The shimmering silver blade slicing through them in an instant.

Both dealers turned angrily to Sesshomaru. He had finally given his second weapon a chance to prove itself worthy. Throwing his last chance at defeating Naraku straight into the tree. It made a shallow cut alongside it's brother sword. Taking strands of the human's long hair with it.

"You…"

She cut herself off as the dog ran towards her in desperation. His teeth bared and a strange look in his eyes. Of anger? Fear? Not for his own life but for the human girl's. Did he really care for a young woman so much? A mortal female of all things.

He retracted his arm and readied his poisonous claws. The sharp razors preparing to slice the priestess's face if she dare make another move. His footsteps quickly reached her, claws striking forward.

It wasn't until that spilt second that he realized he may be dealing with more than an ordinary woman. She was extremely skilled as he soon found out. Her eyes had managed to watch and focus in on his fast pace. For in that very moment she had prepared her own attack. With her arrow held up she struck downward towards the beast's shoulder. It seemed all a blur to them and as if it was happening in a slower dimension. They both snarled at one another in anger before the moment ended.

_'Rustle.'_

_'Slam!'_

Sesshomaru's tired body fell to the ground, skidding until stopping in front of the formed orb. His body tensed and throbbing, his mind curious as to what had happened. If that witch had sunk her purified arrow into him. He would surely die if she had. No demon, no matter how powerful can withstand a sacred weapon. A glint of light shattering their darkened lives and bodies. He remained motionless for a second before opening his yellow gems. Sitting upright and seeing that no arrow was in him. Besides the battle with Naraku and the few scratches he received there was nothing. But more shocking than his life being saved, was who it was saved by. And the half breed's twist in the plan revealed.

Because now Sesshomaru's glistening eyes were witnessing his savior. None other than the half breed himself. His hand firmly holding Kikyo's wrist, claws digging into it viciously. The sacred weapon still in her hand and her eyes narrowing angrily at the traitor.

"You expected any different, Kikyo?" He smirked.

"W-why? I thought…" She secretly cursed herself for even giving a tiny hint of trust to him.

"Be smarter…I have and will follow that dog's words. I will not loose to InuYasha's leftover." He laughed before clutching her top with his freehand.

Swiftly he jerked his body back after releasing the priestess. Tatters of her kimono top in his hands and glowing in the center was the vile he so desperately wanted. A smirk was given before he shoved the shards inside his own secure top.

Kikyo glared deeply into his body. She could not strike now with him expecting a counter attack. And the burning acid remained burrowing into her wrist. It stung and damaged her doll body even more. She could only pray Sesshomaru was unconscious so the soul could fix her deformed shell.

And like most of her past luck, this one was no good. For her ears pounded with the sound of the dog speaking.

"Using me a shield. You really have sunk low." He stood and kept his angered stare at the half demon.

"Laugh while you can. That human's soul will not wait for a taker…" He turned and quietly began to head off into the night. His plan was perfect and went through just as he thought. Sesshomaru had merely been a distraction for Kikyo to get caught up in. He claimed his shards and no doubt the dog would kill the priestess out of anger.

"Not so fast…"

His glance turned over his shoulder to see that perhaps his own victory had been a distractions. Being egotistical and overly confident had it's downside. For these victorious thoughts had flooded into his head all to quickly. They even blocked out the sound of the Tokijin being pulled from the bark and the shallow gash it placed along his back.

Even the pain took a minute to seep in before he growled at the dog who smiled behind him. Holding the blade firmly against his skin until the cowardly mutt jumped away. Blood dripping as he dodged past the watching duo. Hate and anger filling more of his thoughts. He only cursed the lord once before retreating homeward. At risk of loosing his precious shards and being further injured he wouldn't take it. He would just wait and heal in hiding until finding the moment to attack.

_Damn you Sesshomaru. You will pay for this._

Both mortal and demon witnessed the retreat before the dog continued back to the ever waiting soul. He carefully replaced his sword before pressing gently against the orb. Kikyo could only watch in agony as she struggled to hold her arrow. She gazed as Sesshomaru managed to control the restless glow and placed it back against Rin's limp body. It quickly absorbed into it's rightful owner, the shimmering glow disappearing.

Both warriors waited for a response, even the few remaining collectors watched. It wasn't long until they got what they had waited for. The soul minions could feel a heartbeat and a returning pulse. Even the young human's eyes opened to reveal the happy ones they had been. She blinked curiously before setting her gaze on the lord. His relieved eyes staring into hers. He expected a more loving and caring gesture from her but alas he was wrong. She only narrowed her look and turned her head away. The warming eyes now focusing on the soul collector wrapped around her arm.

The creature's own glance looked back to hers. It lasted shortly as it's head turned questionably to the side. It was looking past her not at her. In order to discover what was so fascinating she turned her head to where it's eyes lay. Sesshomaru did not follow her glance but secretly questioned what she was doing.

Her mouth fell slightly agape but nothing came out. But she had realized what the soul gatherer was so shocked with. Kikyo had recovered her broken bow. She didn't seem to be interested in shooting anything but still something felt off. Her feet made their way behind the dog, much further away from him and the girl. Rin followed her movement until she could barely spot her over Sesshomaru's shoulder.

The bow creaked as the priestess held it together at the bend that snapped it. Her arrow wobbling as she focused it at the back of the dog. Maybe she wouldn't get her end of the deal but she would kill the mutt that ruined her plan.

The string was cocked back and released quickly. It's glistening arrow tip heading for the demon who was still focused on the mortal he saved. But for now he could only see terror in her eyes as the weapon closed in on him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tables have turned. Rin's safe but now it looks like that handsome savior is in trouble.

Please review.


	10. Homeward

Hey if you like more Sesshomaru X Rin than check out my new story: "Crushes".

Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night had passed by quickly almost as if running from the dangers it brought upon the world. Hiding itself from what it really was. The time when all creatures came as one to do terrible bidding. Bringing others together and spelling disaster. It couldn't shield what it was and everyone knew that nightfall was a very dangerous time indeed.

But even if the hours had gone by and began preparing the sun for a new day, it was as cheery for those who were trapped in the darkness. Unable to come into the light and enjoy the day's adventures. Stuck in a slow moving time that seemed endless. And even if it did end, it would repeat constantly in those who were engulfed in blackness. Their minds would be forever tainted with the unforgiving memory.

In this state it seemed that time had gone into slow motion though everything was going as it should. But to a certain young girl, her eyes and thoughts were desperate but unable to escape the slow moving clutch. Her determination was strong but not enough to break the time motion and crack the restraining soul collectors that held her arms captive. Try as she might the grips were unmoved. Her body was still semi-immobilized as was her voice. A terrible sight added to the already horrible fate that awaited herself as well as the dog.

It seemed the duo would end their lives together which wasn't what Rin wanted. She wouldn't allow herself to die anywhere near her lord…or rather ex-lord. Even with her faith still running with him, she felt resentment and pain against what he had done. This forced her will to grow against dieing with him. Still she didn't want him to suffer death now. She cared for his well being more than her own deep down. No. She couldn't let him die. She still owed him a favor for saving her life more than once.

Her eyes examined the arrow as it grew nearer, the shock and horror still filling her mind. What could she do? An injured human with no fighting or rescuing experience? She couldn't even yell a simple warning to the unsuspecting dog. Her only chance was to move and push him…something! Anything!

The soul gatherers gave way slightly as the mortal tugged again. But it wasn't long before her plan failed and they retightened themselves. Now she knew that hope was almost useless. But when staring at the closing in weapon and knowing her lord was still looking at her it made her feel more determined. And at that same time she felt useless and pointless in her efforts. Should she really care about someone who tried to kill her? Who stabbed her and laughed at her life? Why care about someone so sinister and cruel? Just because he saved her life a couple times doesn't mean she has to respect him. Many times the trio had helped others and got no thanks in return. But why was Rin so different? She felt the need to be with Sesshomaru and follow his lead in an attempt to repay him for reviving her. Even if it had been three years she still stayed with him but why? For what purpose?

_**'"I don't hold you prisoner, Rin. You can leave if you feel the need to." He slouched back against the tree. "But Lord Sesshomaru…I want to stay with you! Don't make me leave…" A few tears fell. "I said you can…I didn't say I wanted you to." He dried her eyes.'**_

The memory flashed by in the same instant as the slow moving time. Rin almost gasping when remembering such a pointless conversation all that time ago. It wasn't good for helping rescue someone…Maybe another recent recall would. Unless this meant…

It meant Rin had always had the choice to be with him. She chose the stay by his side for whatever reason she kept locked away. He gave her several chances to leave but she remained loyal. She chose to follow him, she chose to care for him, she chose to stay, she even chose to love him, and now….

"I choose this!"

Her voice shot back to life as time began back in full throttle. The arrow speeding faster and faster towards the dog's back, himself still eyeing the teen and the collectors still watching.

As the weapon came only an inch from the demon, the human's wrist was snapped free of her captors. She lunged forward and grasped the arrow over Sesshomaru's shoulder. Barely catching the speedy weapon by the narrow edges of the tip. Blood dripped from her hand as it slit her lightly.

She took a huge gasp and began panting in relief. Dropping the sacred arrow and fainting upon the demon's shoulder. The huge energy burst had failed and now she needed rest.

Slowly, an arm gripped around her body, standing with her and yanking the remaining soul minion from her wrist. Sesshomaru cradled her carefully as he turned to see Kikyo and quickly piecing together what had just happened. His cold stare returned with the priestess's own look.

"You owe that girl. If it wasn't for her, you'd be dead." She scoffed and dropped the already broken bow. Her figure limping off as the acidy poison spread along her doll arm. She soon disappeared into the night hopefully to never return.

The demon watched before turning his attention to the approaching sound. His fellow followers returning from their short battle.

"Milord!" Jaken stuttered as he wobbled to the dog, his vision still fuzzy from the clouding miasma.

Ah-Un joined him in the wobbling motion as he trailed shortly behind the imp. It's double time vision making things much worse and far more distorted.

"Milord! We have returned!" He stopped in front of the spinning image of the dog.

"Jaken grab Tenseiga." He ordered before climbing aboard his dragon pet.

"Y-Yes." The toad jumped in desperation, finally knocking the sword from it's tree holder. He dragged it carefully up to the dragon, tossing it on as he followed up on the saddle.

The crew stayed silent as they awaited an order. Their leader was far to quiet for comfort and Rin looked to be in worse shape than ever. But no emergency command was given, Sesshomaru only held the human tighter.

"Lets go home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed.

Please review!


	11. Healing

Sorry for the wait.

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gently, the wind blew throughout the forest. Swirling and dancing around the trees, waking the small creatures that inhabited it. Most only opening an eye before falling back into a deep sleep. Going back to dreaming of the night's harvest and the many treats they might receive. Some even having visions of the beautiful, needful soul they desperately tried to obtain. If it weren't for the more powerful demons and blessed priestess they would have easily taken it. But perhaps when the sun went down, the orb would still be waiting for a taker. Just maybe…

But alas, the beasts random thoughts of getting such a powerful tool would not follow through as planned. For the soul had already been given back to it's owner and would never fall prey to such weaklings again. Never would it or it's human donor become tools in a pathetic bet over power. No one would dare try that again or he'd kill them…He **would **destroy them.

That was he secret vow to himself and to his mortal companion. A vow…a promise that she would never face such evil again. No longer would she need to fear for her life. Her mighty demon lord would protect her from all harm as of now. He, himself even feared to leave her side. No living thing has to know he's scared but deep down his heart races in terror.

Even when he left her side only an hour ago, his fear for her never faded. But he knew that life would tear them apart many times and he would have to accept it. For the time being he had left her with his trusted imp and dragon. They knew the punishment they'd receive if even the slightest pain fell upon Rin. The dog took pride in that.

_'Trickle.'_

_'Drip.'_

The small cloth dripped with the cooling water. Soaked completely in the pond before coming back to the surface. Leaving tiny ripples and drops as the dog squeezed it to dampen it. He finally laid it beside himself, next to the tiny bowl of white creamy liquid. The medicine his follower needed for her back. Though she was probably still in slumber as when he left. But when she awoke, the pain would erupt along with the new cut along her palm.

_Humans…Pain befalls them so easily._

"Good morning."

He gazed into the glassy water, seeing the slightly distorted and upside down figure of that dreaded wench. The witch that seduced him…bitch.

Slowly, he stood up and shot a usual glare. It was returned with an unusual look from the wind sorceress. A look of unsure ness and almost a sensation of fear.

She waved her fan slowly over her mouth, trying to hide the nervousness. Such a pitiful thing for a 'legendary' spawn of the great Naraku. Kagura…truly a fool.

"I have no business with you."

She ceased her fanning, replacing the weapon on her belt.

"I was merely saying a 'hello'…and I wanted to know if I may ask a favor of you."

A low growl met her ears. She had some never pulling her tricks and illusions to deceive him. And more so after the fact, asking a favor. She was defiantly more like her master than she let on.

"You sicken me. I would never consider doing any such thing for the likes of you." He snapped.

She scowled, "Just listen. I want you to kill Naraku. Destroy him."

"We spoke about this before…I will kill him. But not for you."

"Does it matter why?"

"Yes. I have my own personal score to settle with him. But that's none of your worthless concern."

He ignored the growling frustration she gave off. It was pointless for her to argue with him. After what had happened she was walking on thin ice. His anger was at it's peek with her and Naraku. Kikyo wasn't even worth getting angry. He only had hatred for what she had done to Rin. If she would have killed him it wouldn't have mattered. Her sacred arrow could have slammed into his back and instantly devoured his darkened soul. But none of that mattered. Rin was alive and would have lived on without him. That's what's important.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru. You owe me."

He picked up the small bowl and wet cloth before returning his gaze to her. The demon's nerve and guts was sickening more than impressive.

"Owe you? For using little tricks to make me fall in love with you? For plotting to kill my human? Or for you trying to cover for that bastard, Naraku?"

"I told you where that little brat was! If I hadn't than she'd be dead! You owe me for that!" She took a step towards him.

"…Go home to your pathetic master. He has a wound that needs healing."

The wind demon could only shoot glares upon the cursed dog. Swearing and damning him under her breath. Trying to let out more irritation and anger before she was forced to return to her meager life of sitting in a darkened room. Never seeing the sunlight and reduced to beatings when Naraku felt she needed training of some sort. Even doing his bidding was better than the lifestyle he gave her. Maybe that's why she stayed out all night and away from the miasma castle. Returning to Sesshomaru for begging rather than asking.

And now he's shunned her and locked her out of his life. He would never accept her because of what she had done. All because of Naraku.

She said her final cursing onto him as he began walking homeward to his loyal followers. Kagura letting a single tear fall in anger.

_Sesshomaru maybe we could have been together…Without the games and tricks. I could have been yours…and you, mine. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiny strands of hair shaded the human's face. Blocking her eyes in more shadow than the tree branches swinging gently above. Letting in small glimmers of sunlight before swaying back into shadows. A peaceful, relaxing and quaint day to chase the night's events away. Gone from the participants memory forever. Hopefully.

Jaken and Ah-Un watched the sight sleepily. They had been up the remainder of the night watching Sesshomaru in his state of thinking. Only shifting glances to Rin, who had been and still is slumbering on her stomach. Her arms cradling her head as she breathed lightly. The demon's ears all tuning in to the sound and relaxing them. For once, Jaken even appreciated the tune of her mortal breathing. It was a sound of reassurance that they perhaps won the battle and Rin was the prize. Though if Sesshomaru knew Jaken thought of the human as a winning it would end with his abrupt death. Not exactly something he was prepared to deal with.

"I wish Lord Sesshomaru would return. This is all to boring." The toad yawned as Ah-Un nodded in a semi-agreement.

_Boring but if I dare sleep, milord will be most displeased. Oh Rin just wake up and run about yelling that you're fine and that I may rest. _

As if the God's had sent a blessing down for the short demon, part of his prayer was answered. The mortal began to stir as a small gust of wind blew steadily by.

"Hmm?"

A moan was whimpered as her eyes blinked open. Her weak arms managing to lift herself up as she looked around in confusion.

"Oh Rin! Don't move!"

The toad ignored his wish for her to run around freely. If she were to move than her open wound may spread further along her back. Infection had already began to take place and it would only get worse…

He gently helped her sit up as to not bother her injury. She didn't try and stop him for she wasn't even aware of what was happening.

Her eyes glanced around before blinking a few more times. She gently took her hands away from the toad and laid them on her lap. Everything was still slightly blurry.

"M-Master Jaken?" Her voice was horse and almost painful to talk.

"Yes? What is it? Do you need something?"

She shook her head, "No…But where is…where is he?"

"Naraku? Don't worry he can't hurt you anymore."

"No…Where's Sesshomaru?" She coughed.

"Rin, don't speak of him with no authority! He saved your life so have some respect!" He snapped with a scowl.

"Saved…He hurt me then rescued me. Why would he do that?" She held her throat loosely.

"He never hurt you. It was apart of that damn half breed's plan. Kagura and InuYasha's old wench were all in on it."

Rin looked down, trying to hide her embarrassment and confusion. Jaken probably thought she a complete idiot for thinking Sesshomaru could harm her. But maybe she was stupid for thinking that.

_But what if he did? If he's really the one who cut me then why did I save him from that woman?_

"Master Jaken, I can't stay here."

"Don't be stupid. You will get better and we shall continue our quest with Lord Sesshomaru."

She coughed, "But he won't want me here. I caused him so much trouble and he's…"

"Foolish girl! He wasn't troubled, he was worried. Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't have rushed to save you if it was troublesome."

She kept her head low. It was humiliating to have to face the dog now. And as convincing as Jaken sounded, she felt like it had been troublesome. And most of all, she had been weak and easily tricked against him. She knew how Sesshomaru looked down upon weakness. It was horrible.

"He cares Rin."

She looked up at the toad who now had his back to her.

"W-what?"

"He cares about you, okay? Just as he cares for me and Ah-Un. Now stop being down and look happy for him." He quickly marched back to the dragon and sat uneasily.

Even with her blurred vision, Rin could see tiny hints of red showing in the toad's green face. It must be awkward to talk of the lord in strange terms. Him caring and showing affection wasn't common and for his imp to talk like that was all to weird. Not that the human was complaining, after all it was nice to hear of the dog caring for her.

"Thank you Master…"

She stopped as a dark shadow loomed over the inlets of sunlight. The trees continued to sway but unable to bring light over the darkened figure. As if nature knew who the being was and knew that no amount of pure light could overcome the darkness.

But even Rin knew that and she knew who this person was all to well. It was her protector and guardian.

"G-Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru."

Her voice whispered but she dare not turn to face him. To see his glistening eyes shimmer into hers. With that unsure and mysterious way. Unknowing what he was feeling or why. Never telling what it was and not even uttering a command. Rin feared not understanding his unspoken language. And in this odd state she feared it even more. Uncertain if he was angered by her or if he didn't care what had happened.

"Are you okay?"

She blushed, "I'm fine."

The grass shifted in a wave as the dog stepped closer to the girl, sitting down just behind her.

Jaken and Ah-Un kept quiet as they watched their master in this strange act of concern. He seemed to be panicked though the mortal admitted she was perfectly okay.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She held her hands together tightly, feeling the slit from the arrow.

He ignored her calling and simply grabbed hold of the shoulders of her kimono. Proceeding to slide them down.

"Huh?!" She quickly grabbed the sleeves with what weak strength she had left.

"Let go, Rin."

"W-why? What are you going to do?" She cried.

"You need medicine on your wound, now let go."

She hesitantly slipped her arms from their sleeves, quickly covering the front of herself with the drooping fabric.

Sesshomaru merely sighed as he spread a smear of cold liquid along the cut. Dabbing it with the damp cloth to get it deeper into the scabbing flesh.

The mortal kept whining and gasping as he did. The pain was worse than before. But the special herbs were needed to fight infection and heal the skin. It may even lighten the existence of a scar. Still the pain was bitter and stinging.

More cold mush was dripped across her bare back. It's cooling sensation making the sting a little less intense.

"I-I'm sorry for all this Lord Sesshomaru."

"Put this on your hand."

She carefully reached up as he dropped a small amount of the icy goop into her uninjured palm. She quickly followed his order and dabbed it along her bloody wound. Clenching her hand tightly as the stinging began invading her palm.

"You can get dressed now." He sat up and quickly turned, heading back to rest against a tree. To watch the forest's edge and check for predators.

Again Rin followed his command and slipped her kimono on properly. The fabric sticking to the slimy gunk on her cut. She would have to endure more pain and probably more later if the dog felt that a second coat was required.

But she would deal with it if he felt it was for the best. But she was still unsure if staying with him was the best thing or not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry it's not the ending! I wouldn't leave you hanging like that!

If it's the ending I'll tell you, no worries.

Again sorry for the wait.

Please leave a review!


	12. Good And Bad Payback

Alright here's the ending people. If you want more demon/human love though, check out my other story 'Crushes'.

Also I **might **be putting yet another Sesshomaru/Rin story out but nothing for sure yet.

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'"Practice shooting! Kikyo could do it!"'_

_'"I'm **not **Kikyo! Don't tell me what to do!"'_

_'"Just shoot the damn arrow!"'_

_'"One of these days I'll hit it right into you!"'_

_'"Huh?! Stop being stupid!"'_

_'"Oh shut up, I'm only kidding. Just calm down, InuYasha."'_

Warm, brown eyes traced the swaying grass. Thoughts and rapid images passing by in the night's cooling air. Like the wind bringing new thoughts and rushing them out as quickly as they had sunk it. Never tagging the answers along but attempting to let the mortal's mind discover the secrets first. Finding it's own answer and own decision.

For this young girl it was not as easy as it sounded. Because her problems could not be solved with a simple choice. Nor could light be shed by giving her an explanation. No. It was something that really had no answer and couldn't be solved easily by anyone. This was much larger than any answered puzzle or any given choice. A life changing course that had no happy ending and no destined road to go on. Either way a terrible fate would meet this mortal.

However, she found some comfort in thinking of her dearest friends. The half breed dog and his human companion. InuYasha, Kagome. They had a slightly similar situation at hand. Beginning with the fact that Rin and Kagome both felt a deep connection with their demon leaders. And that someone had stepped in and changed all that…a woman. Be demon or human alike, they caused much heartache. Of course there was also the fact that both girls needed to decide the fate of their relationships. To stay and endure possible hurt or to leave and cause more damage than intended. A painful road was the only option.

But unlike Kagome's problems, Rin's was more complicated. She had been physically harmed by someone she gave her heart to. And through it all had saved his life. Many hard times and suffering had befallen her in the near past. Dealing with Kagura trying to destroy her heart, having Sesshomaru practically abandon her, him pretending to love her then swiftly leaving her with bloodshed, and having her own hate filled soul taken. It seemed like the entire world was out to cause trouble and it began with her falling to jealousy.

She swiveled her finger around the dew stained grass as these thoughts ran by. Wondering and pondering her next move. What to do. What to think. And where her chosen life would lead.

_Kagura, Naraku and that woman…Master Jaken said they had a 'plan' to get me. They weren't trying to get Lord Sesshomaru…Me. So Kagura never really loved him…and she only wanted to use him. But why? Hurting Lord Sesshomaru to hurt me? _

Small blades of grass were plucked from their roots in the soft ground, Rin tugging lightly. She soon ceased as the pressure on her palm increased. Tiny spits of blood tapping the greenery.

She held her palm to her face to see how bad the wound was. It was only a small cut but it kept reopening. Sort of like her mind. Once settled then uncertain. Open, close, open.

"Ow." She whispered as she gently swiped her opposite hand over it.

"Stop picking at it! It'll just get deeply infected!"

Her body flinched when hearing Jaken's squeaky voice behind her. She had forgotten that he had been with her the entire day along with Ah-Un. And like always it had been yelling and giving her orders on how to lay so her back's injury wouldn't get worse. Though she ignored most of it some managed to get in and prod at her mind like a dagger.

"Yes Master Jaken." She replaced her hand back on her lap. More tads of red staining her already ruined kimono.

"Girl, you have no respect for the things you receive. Our lord wastes time getting you medicine and all you can do is further harm yourself. Have a shred of respect and accept his kindness!"

"Hufg."

Ah-Un was tired of hearing the annoying little imp. It quickly shut the damned toad up by smacking one of its massive heads onto the pest. Causing the demon to black out as he fell over.

"Hufg."

A more cheery grunt came out as it rested it's heads once more and returned to sleeping. No doubt it would awake to be yelled at in the morning but for now it was enjoyable.

Plus the human needed some quiet time to and deeply thanked the dragon in her mind. Peace, silence and a chance to lay how she wanted to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Chirp.'_

_'Buzz.'_

Crickets sang in harmony as tiny fireflies joined with their own tiny melody. The night's sounds coming from the vast nature that surrounded the lands. Even in the distance a wolf was howling to it's fellow brothers to join in the chorus. It was so peaceful and could take the mind on a journey to distant thoughts. Different realms of peace and hopes of things living as one.

The deep and mysterious darkness that covered the land was never to far. Even with the night's passionate and peaceful ways, there came a price. A shadow that lurks below the surface. Hiding until ready to strike out and shun those who believed it was harmonious. A time for punishment and payback to all who opposed a higher master. Cruelty especially befell at darkly hours and even torture of a perfectly sane mind was taken on.

As it had done with the dog. His body and mind were at peace in knowing tonight he could relax. Still the events of last night haunted him deep inside. The fear of thinking it could happen again…but maybe with a more a gruesome ending. Though he vowed to never allow such a thing, there was still that slit of doubt that his follower may fall into another trap. Into the arms of Naraku and Kikyo through another twisted and sick bet. Or worse, his freewill could be taken as Kagura tricked her way back into his heart. These memories and cautiousness of them would remain in his thoughts forever. But he would accept that and ignore it as a mere setback.

The same couldn't be said for his young human…

_She will never forget. That mark will always remind her of what happened. How I wasn't there…For what she thinks I did._

His eyes glistened at the night's view as a gentle firefly landed on his clawed finger. He examined it for a moment before carefully wiggling his extension to shoo it away. His heart made a wish that taking someone's bad memories away could be that simple. In an instant he'd strip Rin of her thoughts and tell her how he felt. Maybe not with words but he'd let her know that he would always be there for her. He had to be the one she could come to for help before she fluttered away like a firefly. Taking her light and enchanted love with her. Something he couldn't deal with at this point.

_'Crunch.'_

_'Rustle.' _

The bushes shook with life as the human girl emerged. Barely managing to untangle her feet from the weeds as she came into the clearing. Making her way slowly up the tiny hill, seeing the lord's blissful eyes watching her every move.

He didn't need to say it but the concern showed. Obviously he was slightly angered that she was up and about in her current state. It wasn't good for a mortal…no it wasn't healthy for anyone to be walking with such a wound in their back. And pushing around branches, moving bushes, or even shading your face wasn't good for an injured palm.

But still Rin pressed forward, walking directly up to the dog and sitting before him. Her heart ready to let everything flood out with concern. She wanted to talk with him and allow him to understand her feelings…to understand why she could no longer be with him.

"You shouldn't be moving."

His voice toned with light care and an almost striving effort to act nonchalant. Still his voice was usually a cold, effortless and uncaring melody. It flowed without thinking yet with certainty. As of now it was obvious the tone had changed. He had warmth and feeling to it. Though he desperately tried to act unfeeling.

"…Forgive me. But I had to come talk to you." She cleared her throat of it's hoarse grasp.

"Your voice is still weak. Rest is what you need."

"I'm going to talk to you and you'll listen to what I say, Sesshomaru!"

His eyes widened as his attention directed to her. Never before had he been so attentive. The mere toll of her using no authority to him was unbearable. It angered him but he couldn't understand why. Maybe because she had become a loyal follower all this time, she had become one with his leadership. And now she used his name with no thankfulness and no ounce of respect.

A tiny whimper passed her lips as she held back tears. This was the hardest time of her life. To admit these things to the man she cared for…To leave him.

"I-I don't know who to believe. Master Jaken says that this was a plan…to hurt me. I don't know what I did to Naraku and I don't care. Either way he hates me…And Kagura was apart of it…hurting you. But…what matters is what you think of me…why you would hurt me. Because Master Jaken says Naraku was the one who cut me but all I can see is your eyes when I think about it."

"…Rin…"

"All I can see is you! I can feel you holding me. I feel your lips and I can't believe it was someone else!"

Tears streamed from her eyes as she covered her face in shame. Ashamed of what she was saying and afraid of being wrong. Making Sesshomaru hate her and despise her. It was terrifying and painful to utter words of hate towards her lord. Unsure and untamed thoughts of him doing such horrible things to her. Sure Naraku was the plan's leader but she could feel Sesshomaru when they touched. She could see him and know his feelings when their lips met. It was so pure that he was really the one holding her. It was no imposter.

Slowly the watery pain began to stop. Only droplets remaining as she wiped them away. Unknowing of what the demon would do or say.

"Would you be happier if you left?"

"I-I don't want to leave but I ache when I see you. I feel the blade against me and you looking at me…"

"Answer my question. Would you be happier if you left?"

"Y-Yes."

Sesshomaru's eyes closed tightly for a moment before reopening with a more glossy tone. His heart and breath was rapid as if being shot straight in the chest. Aching as he understood he had just lost someone dear to him.

"Very well. I shall take you to a village in the morning…I'm sure they won't deny you as long as I stay away."

Rin's eyes swelled but she held back the signs of weakness.

"I want to stay with you but I can't forget how you hit me…"

"I didn't even touch you."

The human's heart felt as if it had just stopped. Hearing the familiar words of Jaken being spoken by the dog was almost unreal. As if this was a solid fact that he didn't harm her. A true bliss.

"You…"

He closed his eyes once more, opening to look up at the passing night clouds. Avoiding staring into the pools of his young ward.

"I'd never hurt you. Ever since we met I dedicated myself to protecting you. I only feel regret that I wasn't there to save you from him….I don't know why you don't understand but if leaving will make you happy then by all means go."

Rin could only stay in shock as he spoke. There was such passion and meaning to him. There was so much beneath his cold surface. An entire world apart that he never showed as it was a sign that he had a softer side. And to express it to this human of all people was an amazing experience. Sharing himself with this average, nothing-special girl. Or maybe she was special to him in some way.

_'"It's natural to feel jealous, Rin."'_

_'"You've been the only girl in Sesshomaru's life until now."' _

"I wanted her to leave…because I wanted you. I wanted to feel you and touch you so bad that my heart truly believed you were holding me. I didn't even care about Kagura at that moment…All I wanted was you and I got my wish from an imposter…That's it isn't it?"

The teen's mind became clear as she understood at that second what had happened. That Naraku had somehow tricked her to turn against her loved one. He used passion and love turning it to hate and cruelty. It had worked more than he knew. But no longer would she give him satisfaction by believing lies. She would always trust her lord before some idiotic bastard like him. Her mind couldn't be plagued with his games any longer.

Sesshomaru could only watch without knowing what to say as Rin spoke to herself in conclusion. A small smile came across her face as she blinked. Her eyes no longer clouded with illusion and a genuine happiness surrounded her. The old self returning from darkness.

"Lord Sesshomaru…I can't ask for your forgiveness. Not after what happened. And even though I want to stay with you, I understand that you can't allow that."

Her same happy smile was pasted along her face. She cared so deeply that her own desires didn't matter. Even his light forgiveness didn't phase her now. She would leave in order to stop pestering him and wasting time.

He remained silent as he pieced together his own thoughts. It wasn't much effort to come to terms with the young human. And he had made his own personal choice about her.

But Rin didn't intend to hear his decision nor did she wait for him to speak. She only stood silently and began to walk off into the night.

_Lord Sesshomaru. You've been good to me…More than I could ever give you. Please know that I deeply appreciate everything you've ever done. And know that…_

_'Slap.'_

"Huh?"

Rin gasped as a loud clapping sound came from her wrist. Nothing that hurt but tolled as if something jerked her from walking. She quickly turned as Sesshomaru kept a gentle grip on her.

He looked at her from his kneeling position. Eyes shimmering as always but with no illusions and no confusion. A pure one-on-one look with his human.

"You don't need my forgiveness. I need yours. I wasn't there to protect you…so I ask you to look upon me and decide if I'm worthy enough to be with you."

Her wrist began shaking in his hand, "Lord Sesshomaru…you're always worthy to me. No matter what you do…May I stay with you?"

His only response was to pull her to her knees as he jerked her into a hold. Carefully avoiding her injury as his grip tightened. She soon wrapped her arms around him like she'd always wanted to and for the first time in her heart and mind knew that he was pure. No imposter could replace the overwhelming feelings he gave her. No one.

"…Please know that I love you."

Rin's voice was low as she admitted her deepest secret. He nuzzled her closer as if returning the love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light winds blew softly in the smoky, miasma room. The source: a fan.

Kagura kept her constant addiction going by fanning her ivory face with the cooling air. Relieving her of the foul aura the clouds created and combined with Naraku. His distinctive scent was also clouding the room along with fresh blood.

The wind demon almost regretted coming back and going to his quarters as he had planned. She longed for the fresh air and freedom just a bit longer but was restrained by his hold on her body. Her freedom was that of a pet and nothing more. Sickening.

"Damn dog. Look what he did to my body…"

Naraku cursed and scowled at the low blow. His back would forever be scared with Tokijin's mark. The shallow, stinging cut that even bothered his tough demon exterior. It was out of anger and payback that this was done and Naraku knew it all to well.

"You did hurt his female there…He probably just wanted revenge."

Kagura sighed in disgust as yet another plan failed on her end. Naraku had his shards, Kikyo would probably find a way to fix her arm, and Sesshomaru had his follower back in safety. It was tough being a spawn to such a bastard.

"That reminds me Kagura…"

The dark lord stood, pacing until his minion was sitting before him. Her eyes looking up with hatred and sickness from him.

"Sesshomaru wouldn't have known about that mortal's location unless someone told him…"

The wind sorceress quickly stood as she stepped back from him.

"If he wouldn't have shown up, my back wouldn't be damaged…."

He stepped closer and closer until his spawn's back was to the door.

Gently, he slid his mouth up to her ear, "If you think what I did to that human was bad…wait and see what happens to you."

_'Clink.'_

Kagura's precious fan fell to the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end!

Well I'm happy with how it turned out. Hope everyone enjoyed it. I'll be working on my other stories soon so stayed tuned.

Please review!


End file.
